


What Else Is There?

by Thatmalu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Please see notes for specific smut tags, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: “What’s the problem? Are we planning on leaving the room?” Richie grinned, throwing a heavy-sounding duffle bag onto the mattress.“Aren’t we?” Eddie asked. Of course he should have expected that they would be getting… intimate on this trip, but now that they were actually here, the thought of it was daunting.It didn’t help that Richie patted the duffle bag with a cocked eyebrow and twisted grin on his face.******Or, ten chapters of a smutty weekend getaway after Richie and Eddie start dating.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 35
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Richie takes his lover on a weekend getaway only to find out he’s never had experience with a man before. 
> 
> Each chapter is just short dabbles to show how they spend their sexy weekend getting Eddie off.
> 
> Please see notes for smut spoilers if you’re here for specific kinds of smut. It *will* become more depraved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter smut: intimate shower, first time anal fingering

The hotel room Richie picked was much larger than Eddie had anticipated, hosting a wide, King-sized bed with pristine white sheets at its center. It’s aesthetic was very beachy, but not kitsch, with a pleasant aroma of the ocean not far outside where their balcony would be overlooking. For only a three-day trip, it was an awfully big expense. 

Maybe it was Richie’s way of saying, “Hey, I’ve loved you since preschool and I want to spoil you for all these horrible years we were apart from each other in our adulthood.” It still seemed like a lot to someone like Eddie, who was not used to feeling pampered, and Eddie couldn’t help but voice the concern right away.

“What’s the problem? Are we planning on  _ leaving _ the room?” Richie grinned, throwing a heavy-sounding duffle bag onto the mattress.

“Aren’t we?” Eddie asked. His chest constricted as a wave of nausea rolled through him at the idea. Of course he should have  _ expected _ that they would be getting… intimate on this trip, but now that they were actually here, the thought of it was daunting. They’d been living together only a week after Richie patiently waited for Eddie to break off his wedding and recollect their feelings for each other, but all they had done was spoon and kiss. 

It didn’t help that Richie patted the duffle bag with a cocked eyebrow and twisted grin on his face. “I brought us some goodies and not a single one of them is public appropriate soooo…”

Some kind of strangled noise came from Eddie’s throat, something he supposed was a nervous laugh being choked by a repressed gag. Richie must have sensed his anxiety and immediately got off of the bed, slowly pushing Eddie back against the dresser behind him until his ass was half-sitting on the edge of it. His whole body shivered as Richie knelt down in front of him, trailing his hands down Eddie’s arms until they paused at Eddie’s thighs, Richie looking up at him with adoration.

“We can start off slow,” Richie whispered, his voice slightly raspy and rippling through Eddie’s spine like an electric wave. “Just tell me what you want.”

“The thing is, Rich,” Eddie started, feeling his voice straining in his throat. “I don’t - I’ve never actually - I’ve never been with a man before.”

“Oh,” Richie breathed, his face softening. “Not ever?”

Eddie shook his head, feeling a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I know I want you,” Eddie assured him. “But I don’t know  _ how _ I want you.”

Richie raised his eyebrows almost comically high, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose at the movement. “You mean you… don’t know if you’re a top or bottom?”

“Uh… what?”

Not sure if Richie’s laughter was meant in jest or out of nervousness, Eddie hid his face until Richie reached up and gently pulled his arms back down.

“I’m not making fun of you!” Richie attempted through a fit of laughter. “It’s just - cute, how naive you are.”

“Gee, thanks,” Eddie pouted. 

“A top is someone that… does the, uh… penetrating,” Richie said delicately, forcing Eddie’s blush to deepen. “The bottom, well… gets dicked.”

“Wow, Rich.”

“I’m sorry,” Richie chuckled, trying to smooth his hands over Eddie’s arms comfortably. “Look, I just want this trip to be as fun as possible for you. If you want, we can take the opportunity being away from home to… explore a little bit. We can take our time, you can tell me what you  _ want  _ to try and we just… go from there?”

“Well, which, uh… which one are you?” Eddie asked shyly.

“I’ve done both, so no pressure.”

“That’s an option?” Eddie asked, which for some reason made Richie laugh more, and it kind of made Eddie laugh a little, too.

“Of course it is,” Richie beamed up at him. “We can do anything we want, Eds. There aren’t any rules.”

No rules. Just love and freedom here with the light of his life after years of repressing his feelings for him. 

Eddie couldn’t help but peek up at the duffle bag that sat on the bed behind where Richie was kneeling, feeling his curiosity get the best of him. “What were you originally going to do?”

A small grin flashed across Richie’s face. “The original plan was making you come like ten times, at least.”

“ _ Ten _ ? Richie, I barely jerk off once or  _ twice _ a week! You can’t - I can’t fucking come  _ ten times _ in three days.”

“Oh, man… you are gonna be a fun coil to unwind, Eddie Kaspbrak. I also bet you ten bucks that I  _ could _ make that happen,” he added with a wink.

“All right, well… if you had any…  _ suggestions _ … what should we try first?”

“Hmmm,” Richie mused, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and tugging his shirt up a little to expose Eddie’s stomach. He planted a kiss just below Eddie’s navel. “I’d probably start off by getting you ready, you know,” another kiss, “- get used to feeling something inside you,” another kiss, “ - then let you top me so you could mull over how they feel,” another kiss, lower, “- then decide if you want my whole cock in you or not.”

The inflection on the way he said  _ cock _ had Eddie shuddering, reaching forward to absently grip Richie’s hair. He felt Richie’s lips curl into a grin on his skin and the brush of Richie’s stubble as he turned up to look at him. In the thirty years Eddie spent on this planet, no one -  _ no one _ \- has ever made him feel the way he was now, staring into Richie’s blown out pupils. He’s never felt someone look at him with such  _ desire _ before.

Unable to muster the ability to speak, Eddie just nodded fervently. 

Not five minutes later, Richie was turning on the shower.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Eddie asked as Richie started taking off his shirt. “Water tends to make things… dry out.”

“Soap can be an excellent lubricant,” Richie said, reaching down to pull Eddie’s polo over his head. He was pretty sure his blush reached down to his chest at this point. “I’ve never tried it with a full dick before, but if we’re just practicing with some finger play, it’ll work great. Plus, it’s very clean; I figured you’d appreciate that.”

“Th-thanks,” Eddie muttered, watching with wide eyes as Richie took his pants off and - oh jesus. Maybe Eddie should stick to topping, because there’s no way  _ that  _ is going to fit in his -

“Need help?” Richie offered teasingly, slowly pulling down the zipper of Eddie’s jeans.

“I’m fine,” Eddie squeaked, trying to clear his throat in embarrassment at how high his voice had peaked. “I mean, I’m fine. I’ll, uh, meet you in there.”

Richie rolled his eyes, rolling his socks off and stepping into the steam behind the curtain. Eddie took a deep breath and tugged down his pants, surprised at how hard his own dick already was. How he spent so long not realizing he was gay, he didn’t fucking know, but Richie’s dick was now burned into his brain and it was making his mouth  _ water _ . That wasn’t something he had expected in all his childhood years knowing Richie Tozier, but, well… there it was.

No one had really paid too much attention to his body before, Eddie thinks as he climbs into the shower covering himself with his hand. Sure, Myra had  _ seen  _ it, and his only other ex-girlfriend had  _ seen _ it, but only in that passing way that they  _ had  _ to look at it just to get the act of sex over with. He knew he wasn’t particularly good looking; he was small and meek, much too  _ petite _ for a  _ man _ to be, making him feel vulnerable and pathetic. Yet, here Richie was, towering over him as the water pounded his shoulder blades, spraying down his arms and sides, slowly stroking his cock as he watched Eddie clumsily tumble into the shower with him.

Barely having time to process what was happening, Richie had grabbed a bar of soap from the shelf of the shower and started lathering Eddie up with it, even in places he wasn’t expecting, like he was just  _ washing  _ him. He ran his slick hands up Eddie’s back as he kissed up Eddie’s shoulders, the tip of his dick pressing into Eddie’s hip bone and sending a little thrill into him. The intimacy and loving nature of his touch was to foreign to Eddie’s touch-starved skin.

“Can you hold this?” Richie asked, pointing to the bar on the shower wall.

“Uh, ok,” Eddie said, gripping the cold metal just in time before Richie dipped down and lifted him up to his eye level. “Richie, what - ”

“Hold on, I gotcha,” Richie said, pressing Eddie’s back against the tile and sliding the crooks of his arms under Eddie’s knees.

Now Eddie’s legs were on either side of Richie, his ass resting just above where he felt Richie’s cock, completely exposing  _ everything _ to Richie’s eyes and Eddie couldn’t imagine being a deeper shade of red right now.

“Jesus,” Richie breathed, curling his arms around Eddie’s legs to hold his hips as he just gazed down at Eddie’s body. “You are fucking perfect.”

There was no hint of jest or laughter, only sincerity and wonder in his expression and Eddie found himself, for the first time in his life, not wanting to shrink up into himself and hide away. One of Richie’s hands snuck around to hold Eddie up around his back, the other, still slick and soapy, slid down Eddie’s thigh and wasted no time finding his hole, eliciting a gasp from Eddie’s mouth. Not sure if he was more surprised that this was happening or that he was immediately just  _ comfortable _ with Richie’s finger sliding into his ass, his mouth opened into an ‘o’ at the sensation. 

Richie had certainly been right; the soap was so slippery that his finger eased up there with no effort. The only thing that could be heard besides Eddie’s small pants and his hand squeaking with his grip on the shower bar was the wet little  _ thumps _ of Richie’s knuckles against Eddie’s skin. Just as he was getting used to it, Richie snuck a second finger in and Eddie finally felt the  _ stretch _ happening and a moan escaped him while Richie grinned.

“ _ Rich _ ,” he whined and Richie started curling his fingers up into  _ something _ , jesus, something that made his thighs quiver against Richie’s hips and stomach tense and his back arch against the cold tile beneath it. He was vaguely aware Richie was saying something to him and had to reel himself back in.

“Get your leg up, get your leg up,” he heard Richie saying, and realized Richie was slipping trying to hold him up with the one hand and he was fingering him with the other, so he weakly put his leg up on the edge of the tub, allowing Richie better leverage to get deeper.

“ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, _ ” Eddie kept rambling, never having experienced this feeling before and wondering if his entire soul was melting, he wasn’t aware he had so  _ much  _ up there to explore, but Richie’s fingers were experienced and finding his spots with ease. He opened his mouth to warn Richie he was going to come already, but it only came out as a moan as his head slammed back against the tile while ribbons of white cum shot out onto his and Richie’s stomachs. 

Richie gracefully wrapped his arm back around Eddie to hold him up, pressing him into Richie’s chest into a warm hug. He stepped back and let the water run over them, washing down their chests while Richie just held on to Eddie under the stream. 

“You ok, little love?”

“Yeah,” Eddie panted, squeezing his arms tighter around Richie’s shoulders. “That was… wow. I’ve never come without touching my dick before.”

Their bodies shook as Richie laughed quietly beneath him and Eddie pulled back to smile back at Richie’s grinning face.

“This is going to be a good weekend, Eds.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter smut: first time, sloppy blow job

“I want to suck your dick.”

The comical way Richie’s eyes widen almost makes Eddie want to laugh, but he does his best to keep a straight face to show how serious he is about this.

“That’s - I mean - don’t you think - ?”

“You  _ just _ got me off,” Eddie explained. “I’ve at  _ least  _ got to wait for my refractory period to end.”

Richie closed his eyes very slowly while exhaling a long breath. “Please talk medical terms to me, baby.”

“Richie, please?”

“ _ Please _ ?” Richie intoned, his eyes open again in disbelief. “You’re like, actually excited for this?”

“I used to think about it sometimes,” Eddie whispered shyly, shifting his hips where he sat on Richie’s lap and tracing Richie’s collarbone with his finger. “I’d stare at you in Mrs. Chadin’s class while your leg bounced up and down next to me,  _ distracting _ me… I’d think about sliding under your desk and running my hands up your thighs… sometimes I’d catch myself sucking on the ends of my pen caps while I was chewing on them cause I’d be thinking about your dick in my mouth…”

“God, those _fucking_ _pen caps_ ,” Richie gasped, squeezing Eddie’s thighs. “You used to drive me crazy, rolling them along your bottom lip with your little tongue sneaking out and teasing it… and now you’re telling me you were thinking about my _dick_ that whole time, in _Spanish class_?”

“Pretty much every class,” Eddie murmured.

Richie was still stiff, unsure if he wanted to push it. So Eddie tilted his head and tried kissing down Richie’s jawline, emulating how Richie would tease him in bed sometimes. Richie seemed to like it, relaxing under him as Eddie traced down his neck, licking along his collarbone.

“You’re getting better at that,” Richie breathed, running his hands up Eddie’s thighs, playing with the hems of his boxers. 

“I wasn’t good before?” Eddie teased, sliding his hand smoothly down Richie’s chest, pushing slightly until Richie was laying down against the pillows. 

“No, you’re - you’re fantastic at everything. Honestly you can just sit there breathing and I could probably get off on that.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Eddie whispered, blowing lightly on the nipple he just licked.

It made Richie squirm a little, but he still found it in him to say, “You know not to do that to my dick, right? You don’t actually blow - ”

“Richie, I swear to god.”

“Shutting up,” Richie giggled, adjusting his legs to let Eddie snake his way down between them.

“Actually, Rich,” Eddie said as he froze, his hand still gently playing with the towel around Richie’s waist. “Could you, like… talk just a little bit? I haven’t… been on this end of things before. I’m just a little nervous.”

Richie leaned forward for just a brief moment, catching Eddie’s lips into a kiss which sunk into his skin and swept over his nerves like a security blanket. It was quick, soft and sweet, and Richie pulled back to offer a small smile. “Whatever you need, love,” he said before lightly plopping himself back down onto the pillows. 

Secretly, Eddie was glad they had showered just now, his overactive mind thinking about what he could possibly be putting into his mouth, but he tried to stuff those thoughts away, compartmentalize them for another time when he wasn’t trying to focus. Should he focus? This seemed like the kind of thing you did with passion, and all Eddie could think of was to picture an instruction manual with dick blueprints.

Of course, once it was  _ out _ and  _ right there _ , Eddie’s mind turned to mush, his mouth unhelpfully drying up. Years of trying  _ not _ to look at dicks, and here one was two inches from his actual face, the slightest lean to it (surely due to how  _ massive _ this thing looked up close), the same deep pink shade on the tip of it as Richie’s lips. Eddie licked his lips, trying to trigger his salivary glands to some extent, until Richie gently brushed one of his hands through his hair. He looked up with just his eyes, and something about the way he looked up through his lashes with his head down made Richie’s breath hitch.

“I cannot believe I’m actually seeing this right now,” Richie said in a strained voice, still stroking through Eddie’s hair. “Now just… go easy, you don’t need to -  _ fuuuuuck _ .”

_ Might as well dive right in _ , Eddie thought, just before gagging on the tip of Richie at the back of his throat. Richie gripped his hair where he had been petting, holding Eddie’s head still for a moment.

“I said  _ easy _ ,” Richie huffed breathlessly, but Eddie could tell he was only holding back a little bit, as Richie’s hips twitched to try to fuck up into Eddie’s mouth again. Eddie reached his hand up to tap Richie’s wrist as a sort of  _ I’m okay _ , so Richie loosened his grip just enough to let Eddie move his mouth around his cock again freely. The tight grip was almost exhilarating. 

Eddie moved his hand to Richie’s cock, pulling off just enough to grip Richie’s foreskin and pull it back so it was exposed in Eddie’s mouth and the reaction was almost immediate; Richie slammed his head back down on the pillow, eliciting a single “ _ fuck.” _

That was all it took to begin transforming all of Eddie’s nerves into excitement, wanting to force more noises out of Richie, sending a thrill through his spine with each one. Somehow Eddie was getting hard again, after just coming down from his own orgasm in the shower, so he adjusted himself so that his hips were pressed into the mattress, making him moan around Richie’s dick. 

“God  _ fuck _ that feels so good, Eds,” Richie breathed above him. 

Eddie let himself gag again, shoving Richie’s dick down as much as he could handle, letting his drool drip down through his lips and the cracks of his hand so he could wet the rest of Richie’s dick where his mouth couldn’t reach. delicately moved his tongue to press the tip of Richie’s cock just beneath it, pushing it into the groove there to make it feel deeper for Richie while his hand works over the rest of it. 

Why was this so fun,  _ and why wasn’t he doing it sooner _ ?

“Eddie, your mouth - fuck, you mouth feels amazing.”

Eddie moaned again, feeling his hips start shifting and grinding into the mattress in rhythm to his head bobbing up and down Richie’s cock, tonguing just under his foreskin and swirling around the tip before sucking down further until he was almost going to gag again.

No, not almost, because he could feel how much Richie liked hearing it, so he let himself gag, his eyes tearing up while Richie whispered more expletives above, and Eddie felt like he had no choice but to sneak a hand down to calm his own dick down. All it ended up doing was make him want to buck into his own hand until he was basically jerking himself off while slobbering down further on Richie’s dick, watching his spit dribble down against Richie’s thighs and balls, so he briefly let go of the shaft to cup them firm in his hand and finally -

“That’s it - go faster, fuck, I’m getting so close - ”

That was surely enough to spur Eddie to do as he was told, sucking down deep once more and slobbering up Richie’s cock as much as he could so he could pull back and work the head rapidly with the movements of his hand just underneath, working together wet and slick.

Richie’s other hand started tapping against Eddie’s cheek, a generous warning that Eddie used to hollow his cheeks as much as he could while his tongue lapped the underside of Richie’s cock just under the slit until he felt something warm coat the surface of it. Eddie slowed down as Richie gripped Eddie’s hair tightly, but lowered his head to push all the cum down to the back of his throat, rolling his eyes back as he spilled into his own hand at the feeling of Richie coming into his mouth. 

Drool was dripping down Eddie’s chin when he pulled off and grinned up at Richie with a triumphant sort of lightness in his chest, resting his saliva covered hand on Richie’s thigh. 

“That was - that was - wow, Eds.”

The stupid idiot actually gave Eddie a thumbs up, and Eddie lightly smacked him, shaking his head. Richie waited for Eddie to wipe off with the bath towel and then pulled Eddie up, cradling him in his chest, warm and solid.

“It couldn’t have been  _ that _ good.”

“Are you kidding? Best blow job ever. 11/10.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, tugging slightly at his crotch where he was still wet in his boxer shorts. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not. I told you, I could just get off watching you sit there. Now that I’ve watched you suck my dick? Phenomenal. I don’t have to rely on my imagination anymore. I have the real thing stock imaged in my head now.”

Eddie lifted his head up, giving Richie a couple taps on the chest with his palm. “Well, you better recover fast, big guy. I’m already impatient for what we’re going to do next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, Eddie's next blow job is going to be so much more depraved and I can't believe it's still a few chapters away sldfkjdslkfj


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being, uhhhh, way more wholesome than I intended? But it's all good, the perversion is going to escalate, it's still pretty early on (when there will be rough play, spitting, toys, some of the good stuff).
> 
> chapter smut spoilers: pretty simply, Eddie tops (give the twink a fuckin chance, I love me some verse boys)

Richie quickly forgets about Eddie’s male on male inexperience when he comes back from the vending machine and the smaller man pins him down on the bed. All of his adult life, people looked up at him with apprehension, this large, lanky beast that towered over everybody. Some may have picked on him, heckled him during his shows while he was on stage, but it wasn’t often he felt physically threatened or submissive. His size usually kept people at bay, often daunting to most of them.

How endearing it was to feel a man half his size shove him onto the top of the mattress without any hesitation or intimidation.

“You know Eds, it’s still going to be different,” Richie reminded him. 

Even with his head angled downward where he was taking off Richie’s pants, he could see Eddie roll his eyes. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t know,” Richie smirked, relaxing his head down and just relishing in how Eddie’s hands felt on his thighs. “A dick may be easier to find than a clit, but you’re trekking into uncharted territory, sweetheart.”

It was cute hearing Eddie huff and try kissing up Richie’s torso while breaking open the lube, finally, after Richie gently told him they wouldn’t be able to use soap every time or it would cause some unpleasant experiences. Richie hasn’t been topped in a while and he doesn’t exactly find it as gratifying as other things, but being that this is Eddie, it’s already better than anything else he’s done with anyone.

Cold lube drips down between his legs, but he recovers from the sensation quickly once Eddie starts rubbing two of his fingers there, warm and welcoming and already slipping into his wet hole. His face is nothing but concentration, but once Richie lets out a soft moan, a grin spreads across Eddie’s face and lights him up like Christmas.

He’s not really hitting anything  _ yet _ , but Richie can feel his chest fluttering pleasantly just thinking about the  _ idea  _ of what they’re doing and how fucking happy he is to be here right now and it makes all the physical sensations so much more powerful. He also pretends not to notice Eddie almost toppling over while trying to run his other hand up his chest while fingering him with the other, trying to balance where he’s straddling Richie’s thigh, but Eddie can catch his smirk.

“Don’t,” Eddie huffed.

“I didn’t say anything!” 

“You were gonna.”

“I wasn’t, I  _ swear _ ,” Richie groaned, his back arching automatically as Eddie curled his fingers up into his prostate. “Oh fuck.”

Even cuter than his clumsy straddle was Eddie’s look of awe realizing what he was finally touching, looking up to watch Richie’s reaction while he gently stroked and pressed into the tender tissue there. He was looking  _ quite  _ pleased with himself, his little  _ eureka _ moment plastered on his face.

“Be gentle with me, Eds,” Richie teased, although his voice was strained while he was getting back used to feeling someone prodding around in there. “You’re awfully feral for a twink; you’re gonna end up obliterating me with all that energy.”

“I’m planning on it,” Eddie growled, his grin actually quite sinister and sending a strange shiver up Richie’s spine.

Well, ok then. 

Richie only has to remind him a  _ little _ that he should be more stretched out before Eddie starts, because Eddie’s body might be small, and Richie may be packing  _ more _ , but Eddie was still  _ packing _ more than Richie expected and he’s trying to figure out where the fuck Eddie has been hiding this thing in his runners shorts when he goes out jogging in the morning.

“This is ok, right?” Eddie asked him, tucking himself between Richie’s legs, which are just pressed up slightly towards Richie’s chest to give Eddie all the space he needs down there. “Like, the position? I want to look at you while we’re - while we’re doing this.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Richie assured him, suddenly, for some reason, nervous and tingly and sweating in the crooks of his arms and legs. He’s wanted this for so goddamn long and honestly it feels like he’s losing his virginity all over again and making it right, even if he always kind of imagined their positions switched. Just having Eddie at all was a blessing, and getting to experience Eddie doing this was - boy, it was something else.

Eddie took in a long, shaky breath, giving his cock a few stroked with his lube-slicked hand, lining it up between Richie’s legs, his eyes darting quickly between what he was doing and Richie’s face, because he wanted to look at him but he also didn’t want to do something stupid like  _ miss _ and have Richie laughing right now. 

“Hey.”

Eddie snapped his head up to look at him and practically melted with how soft Richie’s expression was, his hand gently caressing Eddie’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Eddie smiled back, because he wasn’t sure what else to say and his brain was going all static on him. “Stop softening me up while I’m trying to fuck your brains out.”

Richie chuckled, but it wasn’t embarrassing or mocking, and Eddie let the feeling of his joy wash over him, leaning over so he could finally push himself into him. He let out a soft groan feeling Richie tense up around him, pausing as Richie’s breath hitched before relaxing again. Eddie let go of the base of his dick, holding onto Richie’s hip for leverage so he could start moving with shallow, slow thrusts and trying with all his might to focus on Richie and not lose himself completely and go too fast.

“Fuck, ok,” Richie sighed, one of his hands gripping the bedsheets. “Maybe you do know what you’re doing.”

At that, Eddie couldn’t help but elicit a laugh, biting his bottom lip to stop sounding so damn giddy about it, but Richie had to say, “Except tops don’t giggle like that.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Eddie huffed with another laugh, thrusting his hips forward and making Richie yelp. He didn’t really mean to bottom out already, but Richie breathed out a little ‘ _ oh my god _ ’ and Eddie just wanted to keep forcing these noises out of him because they were so fucking  _ good _ .

With every push of his hips, fucking into Richie’s ass, his words became slightly more incomprehensible until it was just  _ sounds _ now, and if Eddie was proud of anything in his life it was his ability to get Richie Tozier to somehow stop talking. Feeling more confident, Eddie pushed Richie’s ridiculously long legs further up into his chest so he could press himself up and kiss him, adoring how every moan vibrated through his tongue and around Eddie’s cock where he was fucking him. 

Deep down, he’s equally as excited and terrified to have Richie do this to him later, but Richie is letting him ease into things, and the feeling is so familiar but distinct, because he’s never felt so much joy fucking someone before, so much comfort in his soul, so much adoration looking back up at him. He catches Richie reaching down to start to stroke his cock, but Eddie doesn’t protest, knowing he’ll probably lose his rhythm, because he  _ hasn’t _ had to worry about a dick before while doing this, so he lets Richie do what feels good for him. Instead, he focuses on angling his hips to get deeper, enjoying the way it makes Richie’s back arch up more and he reaches up, palming his hand flat through Richie’s hair until his fingers are all caught in his curls and fists his hand tight until Richie hisses.

When Richie’s hole flutters and clenches around Eddie’s dick, he knows he’s getting close, watchin Richie’s hand pump his own cock faster while his breath quickens. 

“Where do you wanna come, baby?” Richie pants, his other hand moving to Eddie’s hips to keep his movements steady. “You wanna come in me?”

Eddie can only nod and sputter out something that sounds like  _ yes _ , instinctively trying to fuck as deep into Richie as possible, wanting to feel Richie come on his dick while he spills into him. The thought of it is nothing compared to the tight squeeze around the head of his cock while he watches Richie’s cum shoot out over his fist and cover his hair chest, sending Eddie over the edge as he cries out just a little too loudly and clutches Richie’s hip and hair for dear life. His hips are still twitching, but Richie reaches up to take his face in his hands and kiss him through it until he can let the heat in his chest settle and relax down over where Richie is laying.

“Ok, I’m not gonna lie,” Richie breathed against Eddie’s cheek. “That was… surprising. Still a little vanilla, but surprising.”

“You’re such an ass. I pulled your hair.”

Richie shook with laughter underneath him, grinning wickedly up at his little lover, taking his chin gently and planting a small peck on his lips. “We can do better than that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi<3 just some lil smut to brighten your day. don't forget, I add note spoilers for those here for the porn but wanna skip something that is not their vibe. skip if desired.
> 
> chapter smut spoilers: top richie/bottom eddie. rimming, anal fingering, anal sex, mirror play, hand job.

All of the confidence Eddie had pervaded the night before seemed to melt away once Richie had him pinned down beneath him. When they woke, Eddie looked over at him _hungrily_ , maybe even a little desperately so, as he bit his lip shyly from the other side of the bed. Really, he wasn’t quite sure how to ask for what he wanted when he had never _had_ it before, and Richie couldn’t blame him. As long as he was honest, that’s all Richie wanted.

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait,” Eddie stammered as Richie was tabled over him on all fours.

“I’m not even doing anything yet, Eds.”

“I know, I know,” Eddie nodded, closing his eyes tight as he tried to relax. He was still very tense, just at the idea of sex alone, but he insisted he _wanted_ to try. 

Once Richie made sure Eddie was doing this for himself and not for Richie’s sake, Richie helped ease him a little more with some comforting structure. For Richie, it was already drilled into his head as a standard system, so he took his time and made sure Eddie understood completely before going any further.

Green. Yellow. Red.

Go. Slow. Stop.

Plus, as an added courtesy, an extra safeword for if Eddie felt like he wanted to completely end any sexual activity. Richie assured him that he didn’t have to feel bad about it.

“We’re not even doing anything crazy,” Eddie mumbled sheepishly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Richie whispered assuringly, kissing down Eddie’s bare torso. “You’re allowed to feel uncomfortable. You won’t make me feel bad if you tell me, ok? Consent and enjoyment is the golden rule, from now until our deathbeds.”

Even though he didn’t say anything aloud, Richie also felt a small pit of anxiety in his chest over this, worried he might accidently hurt Eddie in the not-so-complicated process. So he made sure to lay out a towel on the bed, knowing his nerves were going to get the best of him and he was probably going to empty half a bottle of the damn lube and make a mess of the bed. 

Eddie insisted on getting on his hands and knees; Richie didn’t complain in the least bit, enjoying his view from behind and knowing that Eddie picked it because it would be one of the most comfortable positions for his first time. Carefully, Richie shifted them over just enough so that he could look up and see them across the room in the little dresser mirror, so he could keep an eye on Eddie’s face.

“You can relax while I get you ready, sweetheart,” Richie cooed, sliding his hand up Eddie’s back, letting his middle finger run up Eddie’s spine until he reached the nape of his neck. Gently, he encouraged Eddie to rest his head down, bowing until his chin could rest against one of his arms crossed over in front of him with his ass still sticking up. “Comfortable?”

“Uh uh,” Eddie said as firmly as he could, his voice shaking with nerves. His body jolted forward a bit when he felt something warm and wet hit his hole from behind, but Richie’s hand quickly wrapped around his thigh to hold him steady.

“That’s just me,” Richie chuckled, his breath hot between Eddie’s legs before starting to lap at his hole again, letting his drool soak around Eddie’s rim as he spread it out with his mouth.

Eddie didn’t realize he had started to pant, surprised at his own enjoyment over something as simple as the strokes of Richie’s tongue swirling around his ass. He let himself breathe into it, inhaling and exhaling with the rhythm of Richie’s movements until they could both feel his muscles finally start to relax around where Richie was pressing his mouth.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect,” Richie murmured as he smoothed a hand up Eddie’s thigh and stared at his wet, sloppy work. He reached down for one of the bottles of lubes he brought, gently squirting a bit directly onto Eddie’s hole in front of him.

“ _Ah_ ,” Eddie hissed.

“Shh, sorry,” Richie said absently, watching Eddie’s hole flutter at the cold sensation before it relaxed again. He pressed his thumbs there and gently rubbed it in, just massaging there until he heard Eddie let out a soft, content sigh. Richie put more of the lube on his two fingers, rubbing them in to warm up the liquid a bit before gently pressing the tips of his fingers and slowly pushing in. 

His other hand ran up and down Eddie’s side soothingly, his eyes darting up to the mirror to gauge Eddie’s reaction as he slowly started fucking his fingers into him, angling his fingers downward. Once he felt Eddie start to rock his hips back against Richie’s hand, Richie couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he moved his fingers in deeper, scissoring them in and out to slowly start stretching Eddie out for his cock. Still shy, Eddie was letting out small little moans against his forearm, biting his teeth down into his own skin any time Richie grazed his prostate. Just delighted at the sight, Richie moaned too and added more lube onto his moving fingers, dripping down the sides and spilling onto the towel between their legs.

“I’m adding another one, ok baby?” 

Eddie nodded fervently, pressing his hips back further as if he’d feel Richie’s finger slip in right then and there. Richie leaned down to press a kiss against Eddie’s hip as he finally did glide his lubed up ring finger alongside his others, twisting them around at the rim and focusing on opening Eddie up before accidentally getting Eddie off already.

Not that Richie would’ve minded, but he knew Eddie would’ve been disappointed later if he came before they started fucking.

When Richie took his fingers all out, Eddie could feel himself trying to clench around nothing. A deep blush crept over his skin thinking about what it must have looked like from Richie’s perspective, his gaping hole up for display as lube dripped down his thighs and balls. It wasn’t a shameful embarrassment, but an exciting one; Richie had his full and complete trust.

Something touched him again and he realized Richie had lined his dick right up against his hole. Eddie practically purred as Richie’s hands ran up his back, gently lifting him up by the shoulders so he could be upright again on his hands and knees properly. His hands smoothed back down Eddie’s sides until they rested on his hips, the tip of Richie’s cock still hesitantly pressed against his ass. Once Richie’s hands wrapped firmly on Eddie’s hips, fingers curled around his thighs, rough thumbs gently tracing circles on Eddie’s skin, Eddie realized what he was waiting for.

He sucked in a deep breath and whispered, “Green.”

Eddie _knew_ he was supposed to relax, but he couldn’t help but tense his body up once the head of Richie’s dick penetrated him, stopping once he felt Eddie clench.

“I’m ok!” Eddie told him immediately.

“Just breath, Eds,” Richie chuckled softly, leaning down to kiss Eddie’s back. “Take your time.”

So he did, taking in three more deep breaths before giving Richie the go again. When Richie slid in further, an audible moan escaped Eddie’s throat involuntarily, his fingers curling into the bed sheets beneath him. His back arched up, but Richie gently pressed his palm flat into the curve of his back until he relaxed it back down. Richie pulled back until only his tip was still in then slowly pushed back in even deeper, making Eddie gasp.

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” Eddie breathed. “It’s - it’s just a _lot_. But I like it.”

“Ok, I’m about halfway there…”

“ _Half?!_ ” Eddie gasped, feeling his eyes widen. Richie chuckled, the vibrations of his laughter rolling through into Eddie and practically _tickling_ him from the inside.

“I don’t have to bottom out,” Richie assured him, rubbing Eddie’s side affectionately. “If this is a good place for you - ”

“No,” Eddie said. “Keep going.”

With each inch of Richie’s dick and every graze of it against his prostate, Eddie felt his body heat rising, sweat pooling on his skin. He couldn’t stop the embarrassing whiney noises elicited from his throat, especially not when he felt Richie’s hips finally press up against his ass when he fully entered Eddie. Nothing in Eddie’s experience could’ve compared to this, how full he felt, how fuzzy his thoughts became as his mind started melting against the pleasure rolling into him with each thrust. He was somehow more and less aware of everything at once; he could hear the slap of their skin as Richie was pounding into him, the curve of his cock deep inside Eddie’s body, feel the tingles all over every inch of his own flesh, but nothing outside of their two bodies seemed to matter.

“Fuck, fuck Richie,” Eddie panted, gripping onto the sheets tightly and throwing his head back while Richie was fucking into him at a steady pace. He couldn’t get out a comprehensible or coherent sentence; just expletives and Richie’s name over and over again. He was vaguely aware of Richie asking him something and answering before he felt Richie pause to shift his weight and lean over Eddie, pressing his chest down across Eddie’s back. One of Richie’s hands snaked around Eddie’s neck, pulling his face up to stare straight ahead of him.

That’s when he realized the mirror was there for the first time and really paid attention to it. He had never in his life seen his own face look so blissed out and free, his mouth open and lip wet with spit, eyes glazed over underneath the bangs bouncing on his forehead. Richie smiled at him through the reflection, picking up the pace of his hips and pumping his cock into Eddie harder as he watched Eddie’s face.

“You look so fucking pretty getting drunk on my cock, baby,” he growled, nibbling onto Eddie’s earlobe. “You feel so fucking amazing; so fucking tight. You are the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, you know that?”

Eddie was not one for hubris, but he couldn’t help but believe Richie in that moment, the sight of them fucking in the mirror being the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life. He wasn’t able to look away from it; the sight of Richie fucking him, his blown out pupils staring into Eddie’s, the hungry desire on Richie’s face. Every touch from Richie’s hands created rippling waves of more pleasure on his skin and it helped build up the heat in his belly as his brain started humming pleasantly.

“Rich,” Eddie cried, actual tears spilling from his eyes as he took Richie’s large cock in him for the first time, filling him up so completely in both body and spirit. “Richie, I’m gonna - I’m gonna - ”

“Hold on, sweetheart,” Richie whispered. He tightened his grip on Eddie’s neck to keep his head up and Eddie tensed his limbs as he felt Richie’s weight press down on him. Eddie somehow managed to keep both of them up with shaking arms while Richie reached his other hand between Eddie’s legs to grab his cock. Once Richie started stroking, Eddie knew he was a goner, crying out while he tried to focus on Richie’s hand and his cock buried in him all at once. His mind became static as he spilled into Richie’s hand. 

Eddie’s heart was pounding wildly in his chest still as Richie lifted himself up, gripping Eddie by the hips again as Eddie’s head fell forward onto the mattress. He let out little whimpers while Richie rocked him back and forth, shuddering through the aftershock of his orgasm while Richie chased after it and fucked into his sensitive body until he finally came.

Having been used to his position far longer than Eddie, Richie was able to roll him over to clean them both up, gently wrapping Eddie up into his arms after. His clean hand pet through Eddie’s hair while he planted soft kisses along his face, stroking Eddie’s cheek with his thumb.

“You all right, little love?”

For some reason, Eddie laughed. It wasn’t so much in humor as it was in just pure joy, looking up at Richie with pure delight. “When can we do this again?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, welcome back. no nut November is OVER. enjoy <3
> 
> chapter smut spoilers: bondage, Daddy kink, light degradation, light dom/sub

Normally, Eddie would be hopping right in the shower after a mess like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to get off of the bed, laying there with a dopey grin on his face. After watching some television and eating some toast, he insisted Richie shower, at least, but failed to mention his more curious intentions for being left alone.

Richie had said they didn’t have to use anything in the little duffle bag he had brought; but that didn’t mean Eddie wasn’t  _ intrigued _ by it. Once he heard the shower start to run, he rolled over on the mattress and leaned over the edge on his stomach, carefully opening the bag left there on the floor. Now, Eddie had a vague idea or two about sex toys, but he was genuinely confused when he unzipped the bag and looked at its contents. 

Firstly, there was a vibrator; why they would need that when they both had dicks was beyond Eddie’s understanding, but maybe Richie would explain that later. There was a lot of  _ clanking _ and Eddie was anxiously rummaging through a lot of metal. At this point, he couldn’t wrap his head around anything and just decided maybe it was best to ask Richie about this shit directly.

“Richie, why do you have a barbell in the duffle bag?” Eddie asked once Richie came back into the bedroom in his boxers. “Were you planning to bench press me?”

Richie’s face was blank for a moment before he absolutely guffawed, throwing his head back in laughter. “Oh  _ Eds, _ that is not what that is.”

“What is it then?” Eddie asked shyly. 

“Here, let me show you,” Richie said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Lie down on your stomach.”

“Uh, ok,” Eddie said slowly, doing as he was told. There was a weird sort of elation Eddie felt doing what Richie told him to do while he was naked.

“Don’t worry, we don’t do anything,” he heard Richie say as the mattress dipped under Richie’s weight. “Just gonna give you a taste.”

“Ok,” Eddie said, although his chest fluttered as he felt Richie straddle his lower back. Richie was still in his boxers, but Eddie could feel how hot Richie’s skin was from his shower through the fabric. 

“Spread your legs out a little bit,” Richie instructed, tapping Eddie’s inner thigh with his hand.

So Eddie did so, wiggling under Richie’s weight and relaxing back down again. He was very much aware of how naked he still was, how he hadn’t cleaned up any of the lube from earlier and could still feel where it was likely glistening in Richie’s view between his ass cheeks.

Something cold was on his thigh now and he let out a low hiss at the sensation before relaxing again easily. In any other situation, he’d be all nerves and terror, but Richie could probably be doing anything and Eddie would just trust his judgement. After a few minutes, Richie got up and Eddie could hear him move around on the bed until his hands were on Eddie’s hips and pulling him up until he was on his hands and knees again.

“Close your legs.”

“Uh, ok -  _ oh.” _ Eddie looked down beneath him and saw that the ‘barbell’ was actually cuffed to his thighs and holding them firmly apart, keeping him from closing them. And, for some reason, it sent a wave of heat over his skin.  _ Oh. _ “What - what are those things for?” Eddie asked, reaching over and pointing to a little metal loop on the sides of the thigh-cuffs.

“Here, hold on.”

Richie bent over the side of the bed and Eddie could hear something metallic being taken out before he looked away, wanting to be caught by surprise. He sighed and closed his eyes and just let Richie push his head down onto the bed and pull his arms back, listening to the handcuffs click tightly around his wrists where Richie was linking them to Eddie’s thighs. Now, Eddie laid there like an obscene pyramid, his ass still pointing up as his arms laid uselessly at his sides.

The room felt immensely hotter.

“Comfy?” Richie teased, looking down at Eddie fondly. “Well, I mean, technically I guess you’re not supposed to be - ” He froze the second he placed a hand on Eddie’s thigh and Eddie let out a moan at the touch.

“You know, Rich,” Eddie heard himself say. “I’m already really wet. It would be a shame to waste the time you just put into all this.”

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie groaned, leaning forward and kissing him on the back. 

Eddie had been on his knees before, but not so  _ obscenely, _ and certainly not so  _ bound. _ Eddie’s head was resting against the mattress while his ass was up for Richie’s view, hands completely trapped at his sides while Richie sat up and started nibbling on his ass and thighs. Now that he had already had Richie inside of him, his insides  _ ached _ for that feeling again. It was so new to him and so goddamn  _ amazing. _

Richie started working with his fingers and Eddie immediately began to whine, desperate for Richie to open him up and fuck him again. Whatever chagrin Eddie might’ve had before had completely dissipated, now freely rocking back into Richie’s fingers and moaning almost whorishly.

Eddie let out a yelp when Richie’s palm came smacking down on his ass; it didn’t hurt the way he had expected it to; instead it sent a pleasant shiver through his body. Sensing this, Richie grinned down at him and smacked him again, harder.

“You ok with that, kitten?” Richie cooed. Even the pet name made Eddie’s chest swell.

“Yes,” Eddie breathed. “Fuck, Richie - don’t - ”

“Don’t what, sweetheart?” Richie asked, pausing the movement of his fingers that were still inches deep in Eddie’s ass.

Eddie took a deep, shaky breath. “Don’t be gentle.”

A growl escaped Richie from behind him and Eddie’s body somehow melted further into the mattress at the sound of it. Richie pulled his fingers out, but Eddie didn’t have to wait until he heard Richie pull down his boxers and start jerking his precum around his cock, lining it up with Eddie’s ass again like he had just this morning. Except, while this morning when Richie took his time, now he had shoved his cock in with ease and forced Eddie to yell out. Eddie’s hands fisted against the cuffs holding them at his sides, digging into his wrists harshly and only compounding that fuzzy euphoric feeling starting to fill Eddie’s head.

_ “Rich, Rich, Rich!” _ Eddie cried out with each of Richie’s quick thrusts, relishing in how bruised his hips were already feeling under Richie’s firm fingertips.

“Fuck baby you feel so good,” Richie was saying. “You’re so good at taking my cock, kitten. You were fucking aching for this, weren’t you, huh?” One of Richie’s hands reached down and fisted Eddie’s hair, pressing his head more firmly down, angling his own hips down into Eddie’s. “Fucking answer me.”

_ “Yes, yes,”  _ Eddie cried. “Fuck I wanted this so badly please don’t fucking stop Richie - ”

Richie’s other hand smacked Eddie’s ass  _ hard, _ making Eddie cry out again. 

“A little slut like you doesn’t get to call me that,” Richie hissed in Eddie’s ear. His voice was so low, Eddie could barely hear it over the incessant squeaking of the mattress and the smacking of their skin together, but almost on instinct, Eddie cried back -

“Yes, Daddy, please fuck me harder fuck fuck fuck - ”

“Keep fucking begging,” Richie breathed. “If you wanna come you gotta beg for it. Tell me you wanna beg like a fucking whore.”

_ “Green green green,” _ Eddie cried desperately, not wanting Richie to stop what he was doing, hoping to god even if he  _ did _ somehow tell Richie to stop that he  _ wouldn’t _ . Every filthy thing they said to each other just built and built and was creating a satisfying static in his brain. “Please make me come Daddy, please.”

“I can still feel my fucking cum in your ass. You couldn’t even fucking wait. You wanna get filled up until you’re dripping with my cum from your hole for days, huh kitten?”

Eddie let out sob, his brain short-circuiting and reaching a point where he was unable to make a comprehensible sentence, just spitting out noise. All he was able to do was moan and drool into the sheets while Richie fucked him roughly, all of Eddie’s limbs slackening and just allowing Richie to move his body as he wanted. That now-familiar feeling from Eddie’s prostate was swelling and Eddie wanted to come so badly, but he knew he had to ask first. He was able to let out a few sobs before managing to cry,  _ “Come - please - come - ” _

Thankfully, Richie got the idea, pulling Eddie’s thighs up high and leaning forward to angle downward and fuck right against that hot spot inside of Eddie - 

“Come for me baby, come on Eds - ”

Unlike before when Eddie came, Eddie’s entire body tingled as a dizzy euphoria spread throughout him. It was like coming while he was high, but far more intense and deeper than he had experienced before. Everything was spinning and Eddie had not realized he was silently crying until he felt the cuffs released from his thighs and Richie’s long, warm arms wrapped him up. Before he realized it, Richie had him curled up in his lap, a soft towel around his shoulders and his large hands running up and down Eddie’s body.

“Hey, talk to me Eddie,” Richie said softly into Eddie’s hair.

“What - what just happened?” Eddie croaked, his voice hoarse.

“You’re coming down from your headspace. You ever felt that before?”

“My - my what?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Richie murmured, squeezing Eddie tight. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I don’t - I think I asked you to let me come.”

He felt Richie nod against his head. “Ok, so it’s been a few minutes. I’m going to run you a bath, ok?”

Just as Richie went to move, Eddie felt his arms cling onto him tighter. “Don’t go.”

“I won’t,” Richie assured him. “Let me carry you to the bath, ok?”

Still feeling out of it, Eddie let Richie effortlessly carry him to the tub in the hotel bathroom, settling him down onto the porcelain. It ached in his chest the moment Richie let go, but relief came back when Richie started to run hot water and brushed his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“Probably got a little carried away,” Richie whispered softly.

“Why?” Eddie asked. “That felt amazing.”

Richie beamed at him and placed a kiss to his forehead. “I didn’t expect you to slip into subspace so quickly. I mean, I could kind of tell when we fucked the first time this morning, I just thought it would take a little more effort than that, to be honest. When that happens, you’re not gonna be able to talk to me like you normally would, so we should get some do’s and don’ts set straight before we do that again. Does that sound fair?”

“Mmm,” Eddie hummed back, closing his eyes. His body was getting sore, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Parts of him had begun to feel a strange, sad sort of emptiness, but Richie’s touch and whispers were keeping those feelings at bay.

“Let’s take a break tonight,” Richie suggested. He chuckled when Eddie moaned back in response. “Ok, well, at  _ least _ let’s not fuck you up like that again.”

“I want you to fuck me up,” Eddie murmured, smirking a little.

“We’ll see,” Richie chuckled again, pressing his forehead into Eddie’s temple and finally turning the faucet off. “For now, let’s just take a breather, love. I’ll explain a little more once you’re up for it.”

Eddie wanted to say he didn’t need any explaining, that he trusted Richie completely and just wanted to do whatever he said. However, he knew he trusted Richie so much  _ because _ Richie was always so good at keeping him safe and wouldn’t do anything else until Eddie knew what he was getting into. He supposed he could be patient for Richie’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, die like men


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays readers. 
> 
> am I aware of refractory periods? yes. am I aware that some subdrops may need hours/days to chill out from? yes.
> 
> will that stop me from cramming smut into a 3-day fuck fest? never. gotta love fiction.
> 
> please take heed, I don't beta this fic, I just bust a word nut in google docs and post<3
> 
> chapter smut spoilers: daddy kink, light degradation, mouth fucking, light bondage, 69 (richie dom/eddie sub)

Later in the evening, after a long conversation over a nice room-service dinner and good wine, Eddie finally went to have a shower. Since Richie could be a little forgetful and impulsive, he wrote Eddie’s  _ don'ts _ on his inner forearm, just large enough to read, hoping Eddie wouldn’t notice. It wasn’t a very long list, but Richie kept in mind Eddie probably didn’t know enough things to  _ put _ on the list, so he figured he was going to keep it simple. 

The second Eddie came out of the bathroom with his tan skin red-hot from the shower, abs glistening, and wet black hair tousled, Richie knew he was a fucking goner. It sure didn’t help that Eddie’s eyes were already glazed over and he dropped down to his knees in front of where Richie was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, pawing at them animalistically until Richie grabbed his wrists.

Truthfully, Richie would’ve put this man up on a pedestal and worshiped him if he could. If Eddie’s idea of a pedestal was being at Richie’s feet and begging whorishly for Richie’s dick, well… Richie was in no place to say  _ no. _ He hadn’t expected Eddie to go down so easily  _ (heh),  _ to go into submission, let alone let Richie  _ fuck  _ him after admitting he’d never  _ done _ anything before this trip. Now that they were here, though, he could see how much Eddie wanted this, and he was only just as desperate to please.

If praising Eddie and making him pleased meant wrecking him slowly and putting the pieces back together, so be it.

Richie grabbed Eddie by the hair harshly and the reaction was immediate; Eddie whined from the back of his throat and looked up at Richie with those pleading eyes that made Richie feel feral. He kept his calm, tugging enough on Eddie to lift his head and tilt it back to look up at him. 

“Stay with me for a minute, ok?” Richie asked calmly. Eddie had slipped into a subspace so easily earlier, he had to make sure things would be ok before Eddie slipped back again. “Eddie, let go.”

Eddie’s hands, which had just been trying to yank Richie’s boxers down, dropped limply to his sides. He relaxed a little bit, setting his ass down on his legs where he was kneeling on the floor. Richie didn’t want the power dynamic alone to set Eddie off again, so he carefully brought himself down in front of Eddie on his knees as well. He let go of Eddie’s hair, gently gliding his hand down to the back of Eddie’s neck, cupping his head steadily as he reached his other hand up to stroke Eddie’s face.

“What do you want?” Eddie asked; quiet but desperate.

“Say my name?” Richie asked seriously.

Eddie’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, blinking slowly up at him. “Richie…”

“Ok, just making sure you’re still with me,” Richie nodded, having himself been so lost in his head he’s forgotten where and who he was. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly while gently thumbing Eddie’s cheek. “I’m gonna hit you in the face, ok?”

Eddie let out the faintest whimper that made Richie’s dick twitch. Lord help him.

“I’ll start off light. Tell me if you want me to keep going, ok? Harder, softer, just right, ok? Just try to focus on me.”

Eddie nodded while he was able to do so, Richie’s grip on his head slack. Richie slid his hand to the front of Eddie’s throat to hold him steady, relishing in the small gulp he felt against the palm of his hand, Eddie’s pulse pounding fiercely against his skin. Richie started with a tap; Eddie had closed his eyes tightly in preparation, but opened them quickly in confusion.

“Is that fucking it? I thought you were - ”

_ SMACK! _

It wasn’t terribly hard, either, but it certainly knocked whatever fucking words out of Eddie’s mouth that he was going to say. Richie felt Eddie’s throat ungulate as he started to pant a little bit.

“Hey, look at me,” Richie said softly.

Eddie opened his eyes again, looking right up at Richie. “Again.”

“Harder?”

Eddie nodded.

_ SMACK! _

A red mark was now present on Eddie’s cheek and Richie saw the faintest of surprised smiles on Eddie’s face, like he couldn’t believe how much he fucking liked this. To be fair, Richie didn’t expect it either. It wasn’t hard to miss Eddie try to reach for his own cock --

_ SMACK! _

“Did I fucking say you can touch yourself?” Richie hissed.

Eddie whined, but obediently dropped his hand, shaking his head the best he could in Richie’s grip. 

“Is that gonna be a problem? Are you too much of a slut to keep your hands off your cock for one second? Am I gonna have to do something about that?”

“Nonono,” Eddie cried, but Richie had already sprung up and moved behind Eddie, pulling Eddie’s hands behind him and pressing them to his lower back. “Richie, don’t - ”

Richie gripped Eddie’s hair with his other hand that wasn’t pinning his hands back, yanking Eddie’s head backwards to look at where Richie was behind him, throat up to the ceiling.  _ “Don't? _ Do you think you deserve to touch yourself?”

“Richie -  _ Daddy  _ \- please…”

Richie shimmied out of his own boxers and used them as a makeshift bondage for Eddie’s wrists, tying them together behind Eddie’s back. He sauntered back in front of where Eddie was kneeling, looking up at Richie with anticipation. He really wanted to play with Eddie a little more, but Eddie angled his head back in such a way that made Richie groan, hungrily staring at Eddie parting his lips. 

On instinct, Richie started fisting his own cock where it hung inches from Eddie’s face, staring intently at how Eddie’s eyes kept darting to it. He briefly remembered telling Eddie  _ you can just sit there breathing and I could probably get off on that. _ Seeing Eddie sitting here like  _ this, _ that was certainly still true, but Eddie would have to put in a little more work than that.

“Open your mouth.”

Eddie immediately did so, and even lolled his tongue out over his bottom lip; Richie cursed under his breath and roughly grabbed the back of Eddie’s head to hold him still. Carefully (but not too carefully so that Eddie would notice) Richie slid his cock right into Eddie’s mouth until it hit the back of Eddie’s throat. His grip tightened in Eddie’s hair as he felt Eddie’s cheeks hollow and began to try and suck him down further as much as he could with his head kept completed still. Richie thrusted in and out, fucking into Eddie’s throat and getting a thrill over Eddie sputtering and drooling all over Richie’s cock. 

When Eddie attempted to move, Richie roughly pulled out and smacked him in the face with the pressure he had hit him before, careful not to go harder than Eddie had agreed to, but enough to make Eddie whimper again. 

“You want me to use you up like a fucking flesh light? Treat you like a cock-hungry whore? Stop fucking moving.”

He carefully watched Eddie’s face when he spoke, making sure to get positive feedback, but Eddie was able to speak up still.

“Please Daddy, I’m sorry -- please fuck my mouth -- ”

Another smack.

“Stop fucking talking.”

Without waiting another second, Richie just stuck his cock back into Eddie’s mouth, picking up his pace. He moved his leg over to angle himself deeper, his thigh pressing against Eddie’s cheek while he watched more of his dick disappear between Eddie’s wet lips. When he was far enough that his balls grazed Eddie’s chin, he watched as Eddie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, closing his eyes and his body going slack. It opened his throat up more and Richie really was now starting to just fuck his whole cock into his face now while Eddie’s mouth vibrated against it with Eddie’s grunts.

Richie wanted to keep using him like this, but he still wanted Eddie to come and he realized that he hadn’t even tasted Eddie’s cock yet. He pulled out and watched precum and saliva drip obscenely down Eddie’s chin, splattering on his cheeks as he gasped into the open air. 

Richie leaned down and hoisted Eddie up easily, his arm curled under Eddie’s waist before tossing Eddie prone onto the bed, Eddie’s head hanging upside down over the end of the mattress. Richie crawled over him and let his wet dick drag over Eddie’s face until he could slide it back into Eddie’s mouth, open and eager to take Richie’s cock again. He had a great view of Eddie’s hard cock inches from him.

"I can't believe how hard you get from being treated like a dirty whore," Richie breathed, half in awe, somewhat firm to keep his domspace steady.

Just as he sunk his hips down to fuck Eddie’s mouth again, Richie flattened himself down so that his and Eddie’s bodies were flushed together, leaning down on his elbow. “Hold still,” he instructed, just thrilled to hear the gurgling, wet mess of Eddie’s response around his cock below him. With his other hand wrapped around Eddie’s cock, he took it into his own mouth.

Nothing about another man should taste like this; when Richie expected the familiar taste of ball sweat and salty dick skin, he instead moaned into a mouthful of sweet precum and the fragrant flavors of whatever godsent wash Eddie used in the shower. It turned Richie ravenous, bobbing his head up and down eagerly while fucking Eddie’s face with as much vigor. At one point he stopped when he thought Eddie might have been struggling, but Eddie only kept trying to suck his cock in further, so he just fucked into him harder.

Eddie’s cock had been so hard when Richie began sucking it, it shouldn’t have surprised him when Eddie spilled more of that sweet-tasting cum down his throat. The sensation spurred Richie on to relentlessly fuck his hips down, licking the excess spillage off of the head of Eddie’s sensitive tip until he gasped out in orgasm.

He wanted to roll over and take a breather, but Eddie still had his hands bound together under his back, so Richie gently rolled off, hissing slightly as his wet cock was exposed to the air again. He carefully picked Eddie up again, lithe and limp, and gently pulled Eddie into his lap, resting Eddie’s forehead on his shoulder so he could reach back and undo his boxers from around Eddie’s wrists.

Eddie was still panting wordlessly against Richie’s chest, so he tried to coax him down as quickly as he could to ease the drop, pressing gently kisses along Eddie’s forehead, rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into Eddie’s hair. After not too long, Richie smiled brightly when he felt Eddie finally get the strength to reach his arms up around Richie’s neck and kiss along Richie’s shoulder.

“Rich,” Eddie whispered softly.

“Yeah, Eds?”

“Is it mean if I ask you to eat some pineapple?”

“Yes,” Richie teased, lightly tickling Eddie’s side and causing the other man to giggle and squirm in his arms. Richie only held him tighter. “But if it’ll make things easier for next time, I guess I could sweeten up my diet.”

“Mmm,” Eddie hummed, smiling with content. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Alecks <3


End file.
